


Crash and Roll; the simplicity of a kiss

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam hates the smell of smoke. But Zayn always has fucked him up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Roll; the simplicity of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just me getting wordsy about Liam and Zayn and smoking. And maybe some kissing. Just a little.

There was an odd chill in the air, making Liam shiver slightly as he stood with his back pressed against the cold wall of the stadium. It was moments after they ended yet another concert, coming down from the high of the multitude of sights and sounds they reveled in every night, and Zayn had needed a cigarette. 

Liam watched as he leaned against a light pole across from him, body sagging slightly as a lit cigarette dangled from his lips. He had one hand shoved in his pocket, the other moving back and forth periodically to pull the cigarette from his mouth between puffs of smoke. 

It was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Calm, after all the insanity they dealt with inside. Peaceful, compared to how it would be once they were on the bus. That was the beautiful of Liam’s friendship with Zayn; silence was never awkward. They never had to fill a moment with mindless chatter or bad jokes. They could just sit together or stand around and enjoy the company. 

The downside to these moments was that it gave Liam too much staring time. He had always been Zayn’s go-to smoking buddy, regardless of the fact that he himself couldn’t stand the habit. At first, he had spent the entire smoke break trying to convince Zayn that quitting was the best option. After three or four trips, however, he realized that was useless. Zayn was going to smoke and Liam had learned to deal. 

Instead of nagging, he learned to appreciate the way Zayn looked in these moments. He always kept his head down, almost looking ashamed even as he continued to suck in deep breaths of cancer-causing smoke. The way his hands looked while holding the cigarette was another thing Liam had started to notice more. His long fingers and wide palms, delicate with the very thing Liam was sure would ruin his career.

On nights like this, standing under a light, shadows falling across his face, Liam was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Zayn. He had tried to keep himself in check, really, because obviously it was inappropriate to have a crush on his band mate, and best friend. 

He loved Danielle. He really did. He also knew that there was something about Zayn he loved as well. It was always easy to ignore until their moments of solitude.   
Zayn huffed a sigh suddenly, looking up at Liam and making him realize he was definitely staring, and maybe too intensely. 

“I keep wondering…” Zayn started quietly, dropping the cigarette butt on the concrete and crushing it under his shoe. He didn’t finish his sentence immediately, but Liam didn’t say anything to urge him on. There was a tight knot in his stomach, making him nervous as to where this was headed. Maybe it was his own paranoia after being caught, but he had a bad feeling. “When are you going to give in?” Zayn asked finally, looking at him inquisitively, as if Liam was supposed to know what that meant. 

“What do you mea-” he started, but the look on Zayn’s face stopped him mid-sentence. It was so serious, so focused, like he was thinking very hard about something very important. 

Finally, he sighed and pushed away from the light pole. Liam wasn’t sure what he was doing until he moved closer, invading his bubble and leaving him helpless to escape.

As if he wanted to. 

Zayn was inches away and Liam could smell the smoke on his breath, but he couldn’t find it repulsive. He wanted to, really, but his eyes were locked on Zayn’s and it was completely distracting. “If you won’t, I will.” Zayn said finally before leaning in and pressing his lips to Liam’s.

It was a light, barely-there kiss. Just the slightest brush of lips and Zayn was backing away, probably having just shocked himself. 

Liam grabbed his t-shirt, making them both freeze. There was an awkward second where Zayn almost moved back in before looking at Liam seriously.

He didn’t think. He didn’t breathe. He didn’t hesitate. He pulled Zayn toward him again, pressing their mouths together in a more intense, tension-filled kiss. There was a moment of fumbling, fighting for dominance and position, before they settled into it.

The taste of cigarette smoke was all over Zayn’s lips and mouth as Liam learned how he felt and tasted. He thought he’d find it disgusting, but there was something sweet to it. A part of his brain wondered if it was like that for all smokers, or if Zayn just tasted better in general. 

Liam guessed he had time to figure it out.


End file.
